Falling Through the Cracks
by Nu-Klear
Summary: Naruto finds a scroll and sends Team 7 into another world. Yes this is a crackfic written for laughs and has little serious plot beyond that.


Falling Through the Cracks

Disclaimer: We fanfic authors and usually only rich in imagination and have little to no money. We don't own Naruto, we are only barrowing him to subject him to our insanities.

Rated Teen to low Mature for nudity and innuendo.

Summary: Naruto finds a scroll and sends Team 7 into another world. Yes this is a crackfic written for laughs and has little serious plot beyond that.

Dragonhulk Authors Notes: This started with Nu-Klear sending me a couple lines via instant messenger, and then me sending a scene back. Then we fed the tiny cute plot bunny pellets containing mutigenic crack and you have this story. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we've enjoyed writing it.

"Naruto, precisely how did we wind up hanging from a tree growing from the side of a mountain where we can't even see the ground?" asked Sakura as she did her best to glare at her teammate instead of looking down.

"I don't know I just opened a scroll and poof," said Naruto with a shrug.

"When we get out of this I am going to kill you."

"Hmm... I don't suppose either of you have looked up to see that there are two moons in the sky?" asked Sasuke from his position on a higher tree branch, looking up to see if they could climb the cliff to a safer position.

"Naruto be glad I can't be sure I don't need you to get home or I wouldn't wait."

"I think it may get even worse. I really want to say that whatever the Dobe did affected my eyesight but I think I just saw a dragon silhouette cross the moons a moment ago."

"... Damn it still not worth risking getting stuck here."

"True, and if I hadn't seen a monster that could probably eat us in one bite I'd suggest throwing his shadow clones off the tree so we could hear them scream. I suppose it would also be a good way to find out how far the ground is."

"Where is the damn scroll?" asked Sakura beginning to truly panic.

"I dropped it when I almost fell off the tree..."

"Naruto would you make a few shadow clones I need some help with something?" asked Sakura, her voice suddenly turning sweet and innocent.

"Ah, sure I guess," said Naruto as he stood up and made his favorite hand sign, creating about three clones with a small poof of smoke and displaced air.

"Thanks now start counting."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Damn it, make a couple more Naruto they stopped counting," grumbled Sakura, even as Sasuke prepared to scramble up the cliff side if a dragon decided to come and eat his stupid and vengeful teammates. Not that there was anything wrong with vengeance in his opinion, he just felt that it should wait until there wasn't a chance of them being eaten before taking it.

"Um guys?" said Naruto, his gaze locked on the trunk of the tree.

"Just create some more clones, baka."

"But there's a naked girl growing out of the tree."

"I don't know how but this has to be your fault," said Sasuke even as he prepared to draw his weapons if this turned into a fight.

"Keep her away from Sasuke," shrieked Sakura.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"She's obviously trying to steal him away to satisfy her perverse lusts!"

"Ah I think she thinks you're crazy now," said Naruto as the girl rolled her eyes at Sakura and began to walk towards the cliff face. "Hey I think she wants us to follow her! Was that tunnel there a few minutes ago?"

"You can't honestly expect us to follow some freaky lady into a tunnel that... Naruto get back here!" snapped Sakura as her mind registered what her impulsive teammate was doing.

"Oh come on, we can trust Fruit-chan! Besides it beats hanging on a stupid tree doing nothing," said Naruto with a big grin before turning back around and following the newly dubbed Fruit-chan into the dark cavern.

"I hate to say it but he has a point," said Sasuke as he began to follow Naruto.

"Fine but if we're killed and used for composted I'm going to kill him," said Sakura, wincing when she felt how rough the wooden tunnel was.

"What's taking so long Sakura-chan?" called Naruto from somewhere much further down the tunnel.

"I keep getting slivers!" replied Sakura even as she felt yet another small piece of wood work its way beneath the skin of her hands.

"Slivers?" asked Naruto his voice completely confused.

"How are you managing to get slivers, the tunnel in perfectly smooth," said Sasuke, a bit of distain coloring his voice.

Before Sasuke had a chance to come up with more comments, or Sakura to dwell on what her crush had just said they both heard Naruto's echoing voice say, "Oh wow, it's a big cave with a lake in it! Look at those glowing rocks at the top, they're so cool!"

Soon Sasuke, then Sakura emerged from the tunnel and saw that they were in a cave with a decent sized lake and glowing stalactites above them, casting the entire cave in an eerie green glow.

"I'm more interested in whatever is swimming in that lake..." said Sasuke, his eyes catching movement beneath the water, but soon the shape breached the surface letting everyone see what it was.

"Well it's another female, and apparently this one is naked too," said Sasuke as he clinically took in the appearance of what looked to be some kind of human/fish hybrid with green skin, webbed hands and feet, and a fin on top of her otherwise hairless head.

"Naruto what kind of perverted world did you send us to?!" snapped Sakura as she was confronted with yet another creature that looked to be about her age and had way too many human parts shamelessly displaying herself in front of her Sasuke.

"How would I know? I am not a pervert!"

"Liar! Only a pervert would make that stupid jutsu!" said Sakura before turning to her crush for support. "Isn't that right Sasuke... get away from him you hussy!"

"Shut up she was just giving me a fish not that it's any of your business," said Sasuke as he took the amphibians fish, figuring he could heat up some stones to cook it on, or just use a fire jutsu.

"Oh," said Sakura as her stomach began to growl. The naked fish girl turned her attention to her and for a moment Sakura thought she'd get a fish as well, right before a globe of water with something with tentacles and suckers in it was hurled at her.

"Guess she didn't like the hussy comment," said Naruto around his mouthful of fruit.

"Meht hit aafh"

"Naruto where did you get all those cherries?"

"Hulllllp"

"Fruit-chan gave them to me," said Naruto right before he finished off his last cherry. "Why is Sakura playing with her squid?"

With a quick swipe of his knife Sasuke killed the creature hugging his teammates face and once again wondered what crime he committed in a past life to deserve everything that happened to him. "Gah, thanks Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, her face already swelling where the suckers had been pulled from her face.

"Okay we've had something to eat, now how are we going to get out of this cave?" asked Sakura as she used some dirt to clean off the squid blood and guts from her face. Water would have been better but there was no way she was going close to that fish creature again so soon.

"I don't know maybe there's another tunnel that leads back out?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked around "Huh, doubt it seeing as the way we got in seem to be missing."

"Do either of you know how to get to the bottom of the mountain?" asked Naruto. Fruit-chan shook her head, her long leaf green hair moving just enough for Sakura to wonder if she may be related to Hinata, or if that was where she was making the fruit instead of the bush like skirt she had grown. The fish creature smiled though, showing some sharp teeth as she pointed to something glowing at the bottom of her lake.

"Hey Naruto..." said Sasuke.

"Make some more clones," finished Sakura.

"You guys suck..."

"Just do it."

"Okay guys it's safe let's go!" said Naruto as he ran toward the lake and jumped in, with Fruit-chan close behind.

"What an idiot, his clones haven't come back yet! Wait, what are you doing Sasuke?"

"Trusting Fish-chan that it's safe, and even if it isn't, Naruto will get killed first so I'll have time to escape."

"Wait, don't leave me behind!" cried Sakura as she dove into the cool lake and swam towards the glow at the bottom. Soon after she passed through the portal she felt her feet get caught in something. For a few brief moments she began to panic before her training took over. Quickly taking out a kunai she was able to cut herself free before oxygen became too big of a problem.

"What happened, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"I got tangled in some seaweed for a while."

"What seaweed?" asked Sasuke "Whatever, now we just need to find the scroll so we can go home."

"Um, according to Fruit-chan we're on the wrong side of the mountain," said Naruto.

"Idiot, I was stand right beside her and she didn't make a noise," grumbled Sakura.

"Really? Huh, I can hear her just fine."

"Dobe's right in any case. If the tree was on this side of the mountain we would have been able to hear the waves or smell the seawater so we need to get to the other side," said Sasuke. "Lucky for us it doesn't seem to be very big at the base. I figure a day, maybe a day and a half at top speed and we should be where we need to be."

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Fruit-chan's hand and ran into the forest as fast as his legs could take him. "Bet I can make it to the scroll before you Sasuke!"

Sasuke simply grunted, rolled his eyes, and sprinted into the woods at his top speed, and after giving an indignant cry Sakura followed after him.

* * *

"Would you hurry up Sakura, at this rate it will take months to get around this mountain..." said Naruto, who was only beginning to sweat at this point.

"I'm huff trying huff... idiot."

"I knew you were useless but this is ridiculous."

"Like I'm the only one, you've had to carry Fish-chan for the last two hours!" snapped Sakura as she glared at the naked fishlike girl in Sasuke's arms, only to get a smug grin in response.

"She's part fish Sakura, she isn't built to move fast out of water."

"And Fruit-chan is keeping up just fine."

"I wasn't talking to you Naruto..."

"Huff... Come on *pant* it's going to be dark soon."

"You're right, better to find a place to rest now while we have the light."

"Hey guys this looks like a good spot..." said Naruto as he spotted a clearing.

"Great, we can find something to eat while Sakura finds some firewood," said Sasuke, watching in amusement as his pink haired teammate almost fell face first at the thought of finding and then luging firewood back to the camp.

* * *

"Stupid Naruto, stupid Sa... I mean Naruto," grumbled Sakura as she trudged through the forest looking for deadwood. Looking up she can see a large dead tree in front of a cave. "Well that's nice. At least I won't have to be out here long."

Sakura reach out, grabbed the fallen tree and began pulling it back to camp only for it to stop with a sudden jolt. "Stupid tree..." she muttered turning to see what it had caught on only to see a green limb holding the other end of the tree, slowly following it up to the body it belonged to she stared for a second then screamed and ran for camp as fast as she could.

"Dragon! Eat Me! Sasuke-kun help!" screamed Sakura as she ran into the camp.

"No, that wasn't an invitation Fish-chan, I think Sakura saw a dragon and freaked out. Naruto..."

"Shadow Clones you got it." said Naruto before the entire camp site was filled with duplicates, causing a strange smile to appear on Fruit-chan's face.

Soon everyone was able to hear the beating of powerful wings, and within moments an all too recognizable shadow passed overhead.

"Huh it was a dragon." Sakura looks at Naruto like he lost his mind at his matter of fact comment. A few moments later said dragon landed at the edge of camp... looking them all over for a moment it set the tree Sakura had been after on the ground and pushed it toward a cowering girl.

"So that's why they always carry off princess' in the stories they want to give them their wood" Naruto said with a grin then frowned seeing how pale Sakura had gotten, while Sasuke chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. "Sakura I don't' think fainting is a good answer to someone offering you a gift... "

Getting her shaking under control Sakura broke off several large branches and dragged them towards the pit the boys had dug out. "Um, thank you for the wood Dragon-kun?" said Sakura, deciding to be polite to the dragon now that it looked like it wasn't going to eat her. Sasuke on the other hand simply grunted and ignited the wood with a simple fire technique, which caused Fruit-chan to let out a startled noise and hide behind Naruto.

Dragon-kun smiled at Sakura's thanks leaned down a licked her, his tongue wider than she was, started at her ankles and ran up her entire body and face leaving her front half covered in dragon saliva

"Well at least we have a fire so you can dry your clothes Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Pervert... oh screw it, it's been a long day and I'm soaked in dragon drool. I'm just going to save it all for when we get home."

* * *

"Sakura," snore "Sakura."

"Fiv moh minah," muttered the pink haired girl, as she tried to burrow deeper into the comforting warmth surrounding her.

"SAKURA!"

"I'm awake I'm awake I'm... Wrapped in a sleeping dragon..." said Sakura as she finally became fully aware of her surroundings.

"Do you have any idea where Naruto is?"

"I was asleep how would I know... now can we get back to the wrapped in a dragon part."

Sasuke shrugged, "What's the problem you got all your clothes on right?"

"Huh? What has that got to do with anything?"

"You never heard the story of dragon and the princess? It's one of the oldest traditional fables I have ever heard?" Sasuke asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Yeah I heard it but what has that got... get me out of here right now!" shrieked Sakura as she began to frantically struggle to free herself.

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Naruto with a yawn as he entered the campsite.

"Where have you been?" asked Sasuke.

"With Fruit-chan, she didn't like the fire and I didn't want her to be lonely. She made some really soft grass so I'd be comfortable and I guess I fell asleep."

"Guess that explains it, tell somebody next time... last thing I want is to get stuck dealing with her drama all alone."

Naruto leaned over and looked at Sakura trying to struggle out of the sleeping dragons coils only to have to stop every few seconds to pull her cloths back into place. "Sakura must have been really warm last night wrapped up like that..."

"Yeah to bad it left her enough energy to be annoying as you usually are. Well you're up now, so help me break camp."

"Hey, Sasuke, you hear that?" asked Naruto cocking his head to one side as he stopped picking up the campsite.

"No, what is it?"

"It kinda sounds like a dog fighting."

"Hn, we should probably see what it's fighting just so we can get a better idea of what's here," said Sasuke as he followed Naruto towards the mysterious sounds. After a few minutes of walking they found exactly what they were looking for.

"Okay so a dog guy and a cat girl are fighting..." said Sasuke as he held Naruto back from going any further, after all this was supposed to be recon, no need getting into more fights than needed.

"What are they fighting over?"

"Can't tell, could be a bone could be a bowl of milk, could be because they're a cat and dog..."

"So what should we do Sasuke?" asked Naruto right before vines rose up to wrapped around the dog while the cat found a squid attached to its face. "Looks like Fish and Fruit-chan took care of it."

* * *

"Why are a catgirl and a dogboy following you?" asked Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke came back to camp.

"Ask Naruto," grunted Sasuke.

"They wouldn't stop fighting, so I used Therapy Jutsu on them and now we're friends."

"YOU idiot I've told you a thousand times there's no such thing as a therapy jutsu."

"Are they fighting?" asked Naruto pointing to the humanoid dog and cat.

"No," muttered Sakura.

"Therapy Jutsu."

Sakura turned away muttering about idiots and what she was going to do for said idiocy when they got home. "Let's get moving, we need to get to the other side of this mountain if we want to that scroll."

Half an hour later the air was filled with joyous cries as they made their way around the mountain. "Sasuke, I think Sakura enjoys riding her dragon way too much."

"Going by his grin I think the dragon is enjoying it too so I am not getting involved."

"Hey guys, there's some fighting up ahead!" called Sakura as the dragon dipped to just above the tree line before soaring back into the sky.

"Let me guess you want to check it out to see what's fighting..." said Sasuke.

"You do too? Great let's go!" said Naruto as he once again raced off where beings with more wisdom may fear to tread.

"Wait that's not what I..." Sasuke started to say, only to realize that Naruto was already out of earshot. "I'm gonna put a leash on him when this is over."

"Sasuke, why is Naruto running towards a fight that has nothing to do with us?" asked Sakura as she got off of her dragon.

"He's Naruto, what did you expect him to do?"

Sasuke and Sakura sighed in annoyance as they watched Naruto try to talk to then jump in the fight against a large nude woman with the head of a cow and a giant mechanical man. "Twenty ryo said they follow him when he comes back," said Sasuke.

"Do I look as dumb as Naruto?"

"Twenty and a date if you win."

"YOUR ON!"

"Kage Bushin!" shouted Naruto as he leapt headlong into the fight, swarming both opponents. Neither side was prepared for the onslaught so within moments both were subdued; though in the cow woman's case it may be because she had two Naruto clones hanging off her mammaries. Both seemed to listen to Naruto lecture for a while and when he dispelled his clones they were oddly calm.

"Hey guys, come meet Milky-kaasan and Clanky!" said Naruto as he made his way over to the rest of the group, right before something solid hit his head. "Ow..."

"I don't think he likes being called 'Clanky' Naruto," Sasuke said with a smirk as a sulking Sakura handed him a couple of bills.

"Steel-san?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his head. The mechanoid seemed to think it over for a bit, and then nodded. Personally Sakura was amazed that the cow woman didn't thump Naruto, but then again cows do give milk, and judging from their size Milky-kaasan could probably feed all the newborns in the village.

"Can we go now?" asked Sasuke, beginning to become annoyed at all the delays.

"Alright alright don't get you panties in a vice," said Naruto as he motioned his new friends to follow him.

Hours later they stopped for the night setting up can and using another piece of a downed tree Dragon-kin brought Sakura to start a campfire. Naruto had some more of Fruit-chan's fruit, while Sasuke ate Fish-chan's tuna, and everyone else ate what they could scavenge. Stomachs full the strange traveling group drifted off to sleep, another day behind them.

* * *

"Naruto, Naruto, WAKE UP YOU IDIO... Ow"

"Sakura? Steel-san why is Sakura holding her head like that" asked Naruto, than watched as the metal being shrugged before going still again. "Did you want something Sakura?"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, him and fish-chan got up really early to go swimming in the stream. I think they were going to get breakfast while they were at it."

Five minutes later Sakura wandered back to camp with a bloody nose. "Sakura-chan, what happened?!"

"Sasuke... Fish-chan... Skinny-dipping."

"What's skinny-dipping?" Naruto asked with a confused expression

That snapped Sakura out of her daze. With a cry of "Pervert!" Sakura stalked off towards her dragon.

"What do you mean takes one to know one, Fruit-chan?"

"What is it this time?" asked Sasuke as he walked into the camp.

"Sakura said something about skinny-dipping and perverts and now she's with her dragon."

"Hn," said Sasuke as his cheeks turned a bit red.

"Hey Sasuke, how come your hair is so wet when your clothes are so dry?"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"How far are we from the other side of the mountain?" asked Sakura as they began to pack up their camp.

"Should be just about there."

"Ok... think that would be our scroll that bird girl is flying off with?" said Naruto as he spotted a familiar shape in between the girl's talons.

"I'll get her," growled Sakura as she hopped on her Dragon-kun, only to have Milky put her hand on the dragons head.

"You know where she's going Milky-kaasan?" asked Naruto, causing the woman's bovine head to nod.

Sasuke frowned as he watched the bird girl slow recede into the distance, "Any chance we could beat her to where she's going?"

Sighing at Milky-kaasan shake of the head Sauske wave ahead of them, "Lead the way... if we're not going to catch her before she gets there we should try to get there as quickly as we can."

"What'cha in such a rush for... and for that matter who put you in charge?"

"Unlike you, Sakura and I have lives to get back too... and if you have a better idea then catch up to the bird girl that's got the best chance to get us home I'm all ears..."

"Stupid Sasuke," grumbled Naruto as he pouted by stayed with the group, following Milky. After a few minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Fruit's slightly hurt smile. "No, I like being here with you too Fruit-chan, Sasuke just pisses me off."

Nauto frowned as he caught site of Fish-chan's obviously upset form, "What's wrong with Fish chan... Well if the bastard is being a bastard she should let him know he's being a jerk to her!"

"YEOW... let go, let go… Why, why!?"

"Go Fish-chan! Bite him harder!"

Sakura would have started yelling about hussies and her Sasuke but Dragon-kun chose that moment to run her through some of his more enjoyable maneuvers.

"Get her off, get her off, getheroff!" screamed Sasuke as he ran around trying to dislodge the fish girl. His pride was taking a beating, the fact that the dog boy and cow woman were openly laughing at him didn't help.

"Not until you apologize for being a bastard," said Naruto.

"WHY MY PARENTS WERE MARRIED!" yelled Sasuke, his hard won calm finally evaporating with everything that had happened during the last two days.

Naruto's face scrunched up, "What does that have to do with you being a bastard?"

"Because, moron, if your parents are married, then it's impossible to be a bastard!" Sasuke growled and he tried to ignore the pain from his arm. "My father said so."

"Doesn't matter, if you treat people like crap you're a bastard," said Naruto with a firm nod of his head as if it would help confirm this fact of the universe.

"Fine, I'm sorry… Now, please let go!"

At these words the fish girl let go of Sasuke's arm, smiled at him, and began to once again walk towards their unknown destination with a slight skip in her step. Sasuke was silent as he considered just how disturbing it was for a girl to smile at you when there were still flecks of your own blood on her teeth.

"Now was that so hard," Naruto said with a grin "you should try not being a bastard more often it might grow on ya."

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke growled and followed after the oddly perky Fish-chan only flinching slightly when she offered him another fish.

"Hey guys, there's a big field up ahead and it looks like there's a bunch of people there," said Sakura as she and her dragon dipped low.

"Cool, let's check it out!" Naruto crowed and started to run ahead only to be grabbed by his jacket collar and yanked into the air.

Naruto looked into the brown eyes of Milky as she held him right up at face level. "Stay together, got it Milky-kaasan."

"Any chance you could teach me how to do that?" asked Sasuke as he stared in amazement at his much subdued teammate, and Sakura mimicking him as she dismounted Dragon-kun.

"Yeah, it would be worth the price to be able to keep him from being an idiot all the.." began Sakura only to get hit on her head again. "Ow, damn it why do keep hitting me for calling the idiot an idio.." Thump thump.

"I think you knocked her out Steel-san... nope she's just punch drunk," remarked Sasuke as they entered the clearing.

"Wow, this place is great!" shouted Naruto as he saw all the different beings buying and selling, and all of whom were naked.

"The Market never ceases to amaze," said Milky in a deep, but nicely female voice.

"You can talk?" asked Sasuke in surprise.

"We've always been able to talk, the orange one's just been the only one that listens," said Fish-chan.

"Even her?" asked Sasuke, jerking his thumb at Fruit, who was nervously holding Naruto's hand.

"She's shy," said Naruto.

"She's naked, except when she's giving you her fruit from her bush." countered Sasuke.

The group spent what felt like hours waking through the market looking for the bird girl, most of that time spent back tracking to find which stall had caught Naruto's eye causing him to stop and get separated from the group this time. Sasuke was about ready to kill him if he caught the moron trading or about to trade his ninja gear for some worthless junk... okay so some of it was kinda cool once they showed him it really worked, much to his embarrassment, but still none of it was worth anything in a fight so what was the point of it...

"There she is!" said Sakura as she spotted the bird woman that had their scroll.

"Oh, hello," chirped the bird woman as she looked at the group heading towards her. "Have you heard about my shiny thing, are you going to trade for it?"

"If you're talking about the scroll; it's ours, so give it back." said Sasuke demanded.

"No!" the bird woman cried snatching up the scroll and holding protectively "It's my shiny, and if you aren't going to give me something better, you can't have it!"

"Then we'll just have to take it," said Sasuke, noticing that the entire market had gone silent, but not caring.

"You will not dark one," rumbled Sakrua's dragon. "At the Market you may trade, barter, even swindle, but never take. This rule is upheld by the powers of all who enter the market, including your own, to break this rule is to fight all this power unto death."

"Besides just taking thing is wrong" Naruto huffed arms crossed as he glared at Sasuke's incredulous expression. "She found it, just like I did so it's only fair..."

"Ido... Naruto you opened a scroll you found lying around?" asked Sakura, flinching when Steel san turned towards her.

Naruto shrugged, "How else would I know what it was?"

Sasuke growled, "Regardless we need that scroll if we're going to have a shot at getting home!"

Naruto shrug again, "Then we'll just have to trade her for it."

"Trade is good, but it's a very nice shiny thing, so you will have to trade something good," said the bird woman.

"What about the stuff the dark one removed when he went swimming with me? No one else has them so it would be a good trade," said Fish-chan.

"We aren't giving up our weapons," stated Sasuke.

"I'm not talking about your weapons; I'm talking about the soft stuff hanging off your skin."

"You mean our clothes?" asked Sakura as she began to blush.

"Clothes? You mean this isn't a second skin your kind must grow into? You can trade clothes?" asked the bird woman as she examined the three ninja.

"Well; yeah, I guess we could…" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Good, then I will trade my shiny for the 'clothes' of this one, I like the red."

"Mine?!" Sakura squeaked wide eyed aware of all the eyes on her and the growing look of annoyance on Sasuke's face the longer she delays. "But… but."

"Hurry up Sakura... you're gonna blow the deal."

"But everyone is looking at me!"

"If you do not wish to others to see you, allow me," Dragon-kun said circling around her forming a wall between her and everyone else. Sighing in relief Sakura hesitantly removes her clothing and passes them over the top of the dragon to Sasuke.

"Here! Now, Naruto give me your jacket."

"Why?"

"I must agree. You have lovely coloring, I have no idea why you would want to cover up..."

"Eep, Naruto give me that jacket or I am going to kill you!"

"Okay, okay," grumbled Naruto as he tossed his jacket over the dragon.

"Okay Naruto, get us out of here," said Sasuke as he retrieved the scroll from the bird woman, who was busy trying to figure out Sakura's training bra.

"You got it!" said Naruto as he channeled chakra into the scroll before slapping his hand into a random blank space. After all if that brought them to this new world then doing it again should bring them home. There was a flash, and the Market was reduced by far more than three individuals.


End file.
